


Родич Слейпніра

by Mirzam



Category: Edda
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirzam/pseuds/Mirzam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квазізоофілія, мпрег (теж квазі),  історія з'явлення на світ Слейпніра і як до цього дійшло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родич Слейпніра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Родич Слейпнира](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896600) by [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key). 



**Родич Слейпніра**

 

Скрегіт і грім усе наростали; йшли вони тепер не тільки з півночі, але й зі сходу, і зимова червона зоря тремтіла, ніби злякавшись. Або це в Локі пливло перед очима від утоми та гніву. Нечасті сніжинки осідали на віях, і Локі зморгував їх, щоби краще бачити. Йому здавалося, що промерз він наскрізь, до хрускоту, і що не зігріється вже ніколи.

 

Іще один камінь став на місце. Локі закусив губу, примружився, напружився з усієї сили. Марно. От у чому біда із племенем велетнів: вони вперті, як камінь. І так само непоступливі, тверді… безхитрісні, Фенрір їх роздери!

 

Якби Локі вмів жаліти інших, він, без сумніву, пожалів би цього гіганта. Проте себе він жалів усе-таки більше, й тому дивився на величезного каменяра із сумішшю співчуття й злості. Значно краще було б віддати хлопцеві Фрейю; який з неї пожиток? Та він би й повернув її через кілька років, утомившись від примх і свавілля.

 

Але якби навіть він і зміг умовити віддати Фрейю – а це було на межі здійсненного, – зі світилами справа стояла набагато складніше. Ніколи й ні за які подарунки Асґард не віддасть їх, не зостанеться в темряві. Брісір мав би знати такі речі, але в цій гігантській голові не вміщається більше однієї думки за раз. Прямо як у Тора.

 

Згадавши Тора, Локі мерзлякувато повів плечима й знову подивився на схід. Там гриміло, сухі розжарені зірниці застережливо поблискували над примороженою рівниною. Ні, з Тором теж очікувалися певні складності. Складностей не передбачалося лише з цією клятою стіною, такою потрібною, такою високою й надійною, такою дорогою – і притому платити доведеться йому, Локі, а зовсім не тим, хто обіцяв майстрові все, що завгодно. Вони б і бороду Одіна пообіцяли, якби Брісір попросив. А чому ні? Все одно ж віддуватися доведеться не їм, а Локі!

 

Він відчув, що дійсно злиться, і зрадів. Можливо, це допоможе вицідити зі змерзлого тіла ще трохи магії. Або злість прояснить голову й підкаже ідею, кращу за попередні. Досі відволікти каменяра від праці не вдавалося нічим. Локі пробував уже все. Обертався на муху й жалив то в око, то в шию, створював ілюзії такі прекрасні й страшні, що самому робилось дурно, насилав на Брісіра то сніг, то вітер, пробував навіть розмовляти з ним, перетворившись на мудру стару, самозабутньо брехав, лякав, обіцяв, намагався відволікти обіцянками, навіть казав правду – але все це було приблизно те саме, що намагатися вмовити скам’янілий дуб обрости яблуками. Ні, мабуть, із дубом було би простіше. Велетень хотів свою нагороду й заради неї збирався зробити все, що обіцяв. Локі скрипів зубами з досади не гірше за Торових козлів, але який сенс? Клятий простак вірив асам і не чув доводів розуму. Що б Локі не говорив, як би не вмовляв, Брісір тільки йшов повз нього, підганяючи свого жеребця, що тягнув ледь не цілі кам’яні гори.

 

Жеребець, до слова мовити, був прекрасний. Локі не відмовився б від такого, та й будь-який ас не відмовився б. Уже настільки на кінських статях він знався. Із вузькою розумною мордою та сливовими очима, з широкими, як тарілки, копитами й рівною спиною, весь блискучий від поту та інею й від того немовбито сивий, Свадільфарі працював трохи не більше за самого Брісіра, і в Локі склалося певне враження про цього жеребця. Він, по-перше, був значно розумніший за хазяїна, а по-друге – небезпечний. Звісно, якби до кудлатої голови Брісіра запала думка про те, що аси збираються його обдурити, він цілком міг би розвалити не тільки стіну, а й половину Асґарда, але Свадільфарі ледве не розбив Локі голову, варто було тому підкрастися до заснулого велетня й спробувати наслати на упертюха хворобу. Це вже було серйозно. Досі з тваринами в Локі виходило краще, ніж із безліччю людей, цверґів і решти істот, які помилково вважали себе розумними. Та від цього жеребця в Локі мороз ішов шкірою, й сохнули губи, а серце починало битися в горлі. Чому так – він не знав.

 

Грім гримнув знову, вже ближче, і в ньому ясно відчувалося попередження. Ще й Тор. Із ним теж усе було дуже складно, і Локі часом думалося, що єдиною зброєю, об яку вщент розбивається будь-яка з його витончених вигадок, має за правом вважатися вперта дурість. Як не пояснюй Торові, як не старайся його обманути, заплутати, підвести до рішення, заморочити голову чи, навпаки, розкрити очі на очевидні речі, а результат один. Тор вислухає, насупившись від складних слів, зведе золотисті брови, й гримне у відповідь щось безглузде. Або почервоніє й потягнеться за молотом; що, між іншим, добутий ним, Локі. Ось вона, вдячність.

 

Останнім часом Тор хапався за молот частіше звичайного, й це непокоїло Локі – переважно тому, що він не встиг поки що розібратися в причинах стрімкого погіршення стосунків. Звісно, вони з Тором ніколи не були на короткій нозі, та все-таки дотримувалися деякого умовного нейтралітету, а тепер Тор наче з цепу зірвався. Варто Локі зайти в зал, і в Тора робилося таке обличчя, що Локі кілька разів ледве не перекинувся на муху, створіння вертке і крихітне. В таке важче поцілити Мйольніром, а саме бажання прибити читалося в синіх лютих очах, і чому так – Локі ще не дошукався.

 

Якщо клятий Брісір устигне звести свою огорожу, неважко здогадатися, кого аси призвуть на допомогу. І Тор не відмовиться, о ні. Локі поворушив губами, остаточно замерзлими, й знову із гнівом утупився у Свадільфарі. Той ішов, трохи не підмітаючи гривою мерзлу землю, й волік за собою кам’яну брилу величиною з будинок.

 

Ні, це неможливо. Локі примружився, відчуваючи, як у голові оживає якийсь неясний лоскіт; чарівне почуття народження ідеї. Цьому лоскоту він був зобов’язаний усім своїм життям і тим, яким річищем воно потекло, й тим, що воно було настільки непростим і повним небезпек, і ще тим, що воно досі тривало.

Відволікти велетня неможливо. Але й не треба! Локі блискучими завмерлими очима дивився на коня. Холоду він більше не відчував і тільки намагався згадати все, що знав про коней. У голові в нього крутилася немов би блискуча куля, від якої навсібіч розсипалися колючі іскорки думок, і якоїсь миті ця куля вибухнула, залишивши яскраве світло й чистий захват рішення.

 

Нічого й думати налякати цю ворону тварюку або, скажімо, скалічити, підсунувши під копито підступний камінець. Так само марно вмовляти чи просити. Свадільфарі, хоч і здавався надто розумним для коня, навряд чи дослухався б навіть до найпереконливіших слів. Залишалось одне, й Локі закусив губу, змушуючи себе заспокоїтися. Все його тіло тремтіло від напруги, магія повернулась і плескалася тепер у кожній жилці, обпалюючи та розбурхуючи. Ніби й не було кількох днів марних зусиль, днів відчаю й безсилої злості, ніби йому, Локі, й не уявлявся кулак Тора, що летить в обличчя, або і що гірше, навіть у рідкісні хвилини відпочинку. Все це було неважливо, тому що він придумав. Придумав!

 

Локі змусив себе дихати рівніше, знову глянув на Свадільфарі. Той наче зачув щось, призупинився й дивився тепер у той бік, звідки чекав каверзи – і дивився прямо на Локі. Поза сумніву, з цим конем щось було дуже не так, ніж з іншими, тільки от що?

 

Дуже обережно, ретельно, змушуючи магію, що шалено билася в тілі, текти рівною цівочкою закляття, Локі взявся перетворюватися на кобилу. Промайнула думка обернутися на іншого жеребця і, зважаючи на обставини, або підмінити Свадільфарі, або побитися з ним. Локі визнав її останнім сплеском самовбивчого відчаю. Ну ні, він не здасться. Довгі сірі ноги в білих панчохах. Ні, він усім ще покаже. Довга шовкова грива до самої землі. Й особливо Торові. Морда ніжних і твердих обрисів – якби мова йшла про лице, Локі назвав би його красивим. Так, і Одінові теж доведеться утертися, тому що Локі не програє. Що ж, здається, все?

 

Він постояв ще хвилинку, намагаючись звикнути до нового тіла. Не те щоб це потребувало багато часу або зусиль, просто цього разу справа була значно серйознішою, ніж обернутися, скажімо, лососем, щоб не замочити штанів, переправляючись через річку. Зараз треба не просто бути кобилою – треба бути гарною кобилою. Спокусливою кобилою. Такою, щоб клятий жеребець загубив усякий розум. Локі тяжко зітхнув – пирхання вийшло ніжним, і біля ніздрів заклубочилася пара, – і тихо, заклично заіржав.

 

Через довгу гриву він майже не бачив рівнини, й труснув головою, відкидаючи світлі пасма. Дивовижно було, яким легким відчувалося тіло. Якби він був конем від народження, то, звісно, не помітив би різниці, але зараз кожний м’яз співав від насолоди, і це було так схоже на магію, що Локі навіть подумалось, що так само, як добрий кінь створений для бігу, він сам створений для чаклунства.

 

Це була остання його зв'язна думка. Труснувши гривою знову, він виступив із-за голих дерев, із захватом відчуваючи, як хрустить і проламується під копитами крижана скоринка, знову заіржав – і ось на цей звук Свадільфарі відповів. Локі почув заливисте іржання, від якого в нього захопило дух, як від ковтка найкращого, найп’янкiшого меду. Все одно що бігти назустріч власній перемозі, задихаючись від радощів і щастя – і він побіг, і навіть, здається, засміявся, але замість торжествуючого сміху почув лише іржання.

 

Із точки зору кобили Свадільфарі був… чарівним. Локі зупинився, ледве зачувши прокляття Брісніра – той упав на землю з жахливим гуркотом і сидів тепер, роздивляючись шматки вуздечки, – і почекав, доки Свадільфарі не опиниться поряд. У жеребця на це пішло не більше двох секунд, але Локі встиг роздивитися гриву, що розлетілася від бігу, потужні рухи сильних ніг, устиг відчути тремтіння, яким земля відгукувалася на удари копит. Щось затремтіло в ньому також, і Локі затанцював на місці, вкотре дивуючись тому, що зовсім немає необхідності прикидатися твариною. Нею просто потрібно стати, і далі природа візьме своє. Не син Лавейї тряс тепер головою і переступав на місці всіма чотирма копитами, але та могутня кров, що бігла тепер у ньому. І не він сам заіржав, заклично вигинаючи шию, і понюхав морду Свадільфарі, й помчався, насолоджуючись ласкою пружного вітру, власною силою та красою, стукотом копит і голосним іржанням позаду. Не він, задихаючись від крові, що гаряче стукала, нісся замерзлою рівниною, і не він зупинився, здійнявши цілу хмару снігу, і не він розсміявся – заіржав, – коли могутній Свадільфарі, розігнавшись, ледь не промчався повз і лиш дивом зупинився. Копита його залишили в землі глибокі борозни, і Свадільфарі знову заіржав.

 

Локі ніби роздвоївся. Він і раніше відчував це, але ніколи так повно. Коли перетворюєшся на звіра, сам робишся звіром, і потребує величезних зусиль, щоб згадати потім про те, хто ти й що ти. Зараз Локі міг згадати, хто він і навіщо він тут, але не хотів цього. Свадільфарі він відволік, і треба було продовжувати цю гру, щоб жеребець не опам’ятався. Відвести його якнайдалі від грізного хазяїна, щоб жеребець не чув криків, щоб не пам’ятав ні про що – тільки про прекрасну, бажану й захоплююче недосяжну кобилу, котра з’явилася перед ним із чорного голого лісу.

 

Локі тупнув ногою, пирхнув прямо в морду жеребцеві – від того солодко й сильно пахло потом, вівсом і снігом, – потерся ніздрями об оксамитові ніздрі Свадільфарі та знову заіржав, перебираючи ногами й підкидаючи круп. Наскільки він міг судити, на жеребця це справило враження: темні очі тепер невідривно слідкували за кожним його рухом. Локі трохи зігнув передні ноги в колінах, ніби вклонившись. Не те щоб він усерйоз намірявся кланятися коню, але цього чомусь жахливо захотілось, і ще – смикнувши вухами, рвонутися й поскакати по колу, здіймаючи снігові вихори. Не було потреби обертатися, щоб знати, що Свадільфарі скаче за ним, забувши про все – чи то власне, чи то тваринне чуття підказувало, що так воно і є, і Локі скакав, стрибав, вертівся, зупинявся й знову біг, доки не відчув, що жар у тілі став занадто сильним. Він зупинився, хропучи та втягуючи морозне повітря, і Свадільфарі, нарешті, наздогнав його, схопив зубами за спітнілий загривок, запирхав у вуха. Локі притис вуха й оскалився, але не став відбиватися всерйоз. Усе одно він надто втомився. Він потягнуся до Свадільфарі, дивуючись тому, яким приємним тепер здається запах кінського поту, поклав свою морду жеребцеві на плече і прикрив очі.

 

Свадільфарі немовби зрозумів його, дав відпочити, і далі вони йшли не кваплячись. Ліс та рівнина зосталися позаду, перед очима розстилалися рожеві від світанку пагорби, в синьо-жовте небо гострими ріжками впирався місяць. У Локі було так тихо та спокійно на душі, як давно вже не бувало, і він подумав – дуже ліниво – що перекидатися назад ніяк не можна. Принаймні, не тепер. Свадільфарі, розлютившись, просто розтопче його, і навіть якщо ні, то вже у всякому разі повернеться до хазяїна та з подвійною силою візьметься за роботу. Найжахливіші трудяги – ті, кому не перепало радощів плоті, що-що, а це Локі знав чудово. Втім, є деякі страхітливі винятки. От, скажімо, Тор. Давним-давно він жонатий на Сів, і що ж? Навіть це ніскільки не зробило його менш злобливим.

 

Згадка про Тора викликала в Локі зітхання, і Свадільфарі зрозумів його по-своєму. Неголосно заіржавши, він штовхнув Локі мордою в плече, пішов, круто завертаючи на схід. Чорна шкура так і вилискувала у вранішньому світлі, і Локі пішов би слідком лише заради простої насолоди милуватися цим красенем, але був на додачу заінтригований. Жеребець вів його явно осмислено; варто було Локі відстати, і Свадільфарі опинявся поряд, підштовхував його мордою, підбадьорливо пирхав, нетерпляче постукував копитом по землі.

 

За пагорбами, тепер не рожевими, а немовби посрібленими та визолоченими одночасно, Свадільфарі зупинився і труснув гривою. Локі підійшов ближче, заглянув униз і видав здавлений звук подиву. Досі він і не знав, що коні вміють дивуватися, але видовище варте було й більшого. Долина вся суспіль заросла якоюсь невідомою травою. Жорсткі мітелки не осипалися за довгу зиму, а тільки де-не-де зігнулися під снігом, і скільки вистачало погляду, росла ця трава, назви котрої Локі не знав. Наче замерзле море; від поривів вітру мітелочки ворушилися, пригиналися, ішли хвилями, струшували сніг і розпрямлялися, підіймаючи в повітря тонкий крижаний пил. Сонце випірнуло з-за обрію, і пил спалахнув міріадами іскор. Райдуга з’явилася в мерзлому повітрі, затремтіла й опустилась, як завіса.

 

Локі був цілком зачарований. Він дивився на те, як ворушиться від вітру це дивне замерзле море, і мимоволі подумав про те, що деякі з асів – та що там, багато, якщо не більшість! – могли б і повчитися у Свадільфарі. Досі бувало так, що Локі дарували подарунки, але ці подарунки були звичайними. Тор, наприклад, одного разу примудрився притягти йому скривавлену тушу вепра й звалити під дверима, і коли Локі почав чи то шипіти, чи то кричати, обурившись на таке підношення, тільки мовчав і надувався дурною кров’ю, а потім тріснув кулаком у стінку й пішов, і… хвилиночку…

 

Свадільфарі штовхнув його мордою в плече, і думка пішла. Локі ступив у високу траву, вона приємно хрустіла й лоскотала пута, і кожний крок по ній здіймав хмарки снігового пилу, тож Локі скоро перестав бачити ранок, що розгорався, а бачив тільки тонкі серпанки снігових райдуг, непевних і крихких, які плавали перед самими очима. Свадільфарі штовхнув його носом знову, і Локі вчув запах проточної води. Вистачило одного удару копитом, щоб проломити лід, і солодка, неймовірно холодна, чудова вода потекла по язику. Локі пив жадібно, а коли підняв морду, струшуючи краплі, то вгледів, що Свадільфарі стоїть і дивиться на нього дивним, майже людським поглядом. Або це сам Локі вже забув про те, що таке – людський погляд. Уже занадто давно на нього дивилися в очікуванні капості, похмуро, зло, сердито, як завгодно, але тільки не так, як зараз дивився жеребець. Захоплено. Із відчайдушним проханням і благородною стриманістю. Чарівно.

 

Щось немов надірвалося в Локі від цього погляду. Він озирнувся навсібіч, але не помітив нікого; на всій величезній рівнині вони були вдвох, він і Свадільфарі.

 

І Локі наважився. Він кивнув, грайливо штовхнув жеребця мордою, нетерпляче переступив копитами й неквапливо пішов, підминаючи мітелочки копитами. Свадільфарі заіржав тихо й захоплено, пройшов повз, зачепивши його плечем, легко куснув за загривок. Чомусь це здалося жахливо приємним, і Локі зупинився, нахиливши голову і з насолодою відчуваючи, як Свадільфарі кусає знову й знову. Всім тілом ішло гаряче тремтіння від цих укусів, і Локі відчув, як щось тонко тремтить усередині, і що він, здається, вже підставляє жеребцеві власний круп.

 

Він навмисно не дивився назад. І спеціально не думав ні про що, й особливо про те, що цієї хвилини на нього громадиться важкий жеребець, що Тор, напевно, вмер би від заздрощів, якби побачив… і що це все неважливо, цілком неважливо. Свадільфарі був важкий, як гора, і копита його ковзали, а дихання обпалювало Локі шию, але він був зовсім не проти. О, зовсім не проти. Насправді, він хотів би… трохи ще. Він застогнав, і щось стислося в ньому, втримуючи влите сім’я, і слідом від поганого передчуття стислося серце. Локі опустив голову, намагаючись упоратися з раптовою слабкістю, і думав лише про те, що пошився в дурні. Свадільфарі отримав своє, і тепер розвернеться, згадає про хазяїна… адже так? І помчиться назад.

 

Та Свадільфарі не помчався. Він стояв поряд, чекаючи, доки Локі опритомніє, і ніжно штовхнув його мордою, коли зрозумів, що Локі вже може йти далі, та йшов потім, неквапливо і м’яко ступаючи, даючи Локі віддихатися. Локі тільки тихо радів із того, що в жеребця, здається, немає наміру негайно розвертатися й нестися стрімголов добудовувати стіну, і є ще шанс…

 

До того часу, коли Свадільфарі привів його в якесь занепале село із трьох будинків і вимогливо заіржав, тупаючи копитами, й у відповідь на це з найближчих дверей до них обох метнулася жінка, і назвала Свадільфарі богом і паном – Локі, не соромлячись, заіржав, – і завела їх у несподівано чистий сарай, де було солодке сіно, овес і навіть кусень хліба, присипаний сіллю, – до того часу Локі остаточно впевнився в тому, що Брісір, нещасний трудяга, сповна заслужив свою невідворотну й близьку загибель. Якщо Тор не вб’є його, то Локі сам… ну, що-небудь вигадає. Тому що доброхіть зі Свадільфарі не розлучиться ані Брісір, ані він сам. Це був не просто жеребець; у селі його шанували як божество, і Локі не втомлювався веселитися з цього, і не втомлювався бігати всією околицею, розбризкуючи підталий сніг і заливчастим іржанням підзиваючи Свадільфарі до себе. Вимагаючи не відставати. Той і не відставав, і не робив нічого, що Локі не сподобалося б, і ночами спав поряд, а від боку його йшло рівне тепло.

 

Увесь цей час Локі змушував себе згадувати про те, хто він і що він. Було надто приємно бути кобилою, і він міг би – і, мабуть, потай бажав, – зостатися так назавжди, за умови, що Свадільфарі буде поряд, і жінка з шанобливим обличчям знову буде вичісувати щіткою його шерсть – справа надзвичайно приємна, – і приносити йому шматочки солодкої моркви, і… ні, цього він не міг собі дозволити, як би не хотів. Він усе-таки був бог, єдиний бог у цій занепалій, покинутій місцині. У нього була відповідальність і плани, і не для того він з’явився на світ, щоб довіку носитися, стукаючи копитами.

 

Але ще день. Іще тільки один день. Це він міг собі дозволити, і навіть цілком безкарно. На заході, звідкілясь дуже здалеку, ледь не від самого Асґарда, дико гриміли громи – Локі підняв морду від корита, з якого їв солодкий овес, тихо заіржав і похитав головою. Тор, звісно. І Брісір. Повертатися туди зараз нерозсудливо, тому що Тор, почавши махати молотом, не зупиняється, доки не вдовольниться повністю… бідолаха.

 

Іще один день. Просто щоб там, у благому Асґарді, вляглася курява. За Свадільфарі Локі був цілком спокійний: якщо вже цей кінь зумів стати в очах місцевих жителів богом, то не пропаде й далі.

 

Останньої ночі Локі ткнув Свадільфарі мордою й тупнув копитом, вимагаючи гуляти. Жеребець глянув на нього трохи здивовано, але покорився, й вони вийшли в ніч, що підступала й уже відгонила запахом близької весни. Сніг під копитами відчувався слабким і в’язким, земля пахла травами, що прокидалися, і водою, і Локі йшов, сам не знаючи куди, а Свадільфарі йшов за ним.

 

Цього разу не жеребець, а він сам, Локі син Лавейї, зажадав любові. Він штовхав Свадільфарі мордою, терся об нього плечем і боком, перебирав копитами й підставляв загривок під рівні білі зуби. Якби хтось у Асґарді довідався про це… але тут не було, хвала всьому сущому, нікого з Асґарда, а сам Локі нікому, зрозуміло, не збирався розказувати про те, як підставлявся, випнувши круп, під часті сильні удари, та яким задоволенням відгукувався в ньому гарячий тягар жеребця, що виліз на нього. Ніхто не повинен був дізнатися про це, і ніхто не дізнається, ніколи.

 

Потім, коли вони обидва відпочивали, Свадільфарі відійшов на два кроки, опустив морду й запирхав, підзиваючи Локі. Той підійшов, зупинився і зрозумів, що має йти зараз же. Інакше він не піде звідси ніколи. Не зможе розлучитися з цим жеребцем, у чиїх жилах явно якимось чином опинилася частина крові аса або велетня, і притому краща частина.

 

Між широких копит Свадільфарі, в розритому талому снігу, росли із м’якої чорної землі кілька тонких стеблинок, а на кінцях їхніх тремтіли білі пуп’янки. Локі дивився на це підношення, й уперше в житті жалкував про те, що був народжений асом. Гірше того – що був народжений неспокійним богом, котрий не вміє жити в тиші й мирі. Якби було інакше, і він не пішов би звідси… втім, і не опинився б тут.

 

Свадільфарі заохочувально пирхнув і відступив на крок. Локі нахилився до квітів і скусив їх біля самого основини; на смак вони були гіркувато-солодкими, дурманними, холодними, і кращими за все на світі.

 

Вони повернулися до стійла, і Локі заснув ненадовго, поклавши голову на рівну широку спину жеребця та слухаючи його дихання, а потім прокинувся й вийшов назовні. Він ішов дуже тихо й обережно, не бажаючи перебудити все село, і побіг лише коли опинився на знайомій рівнині. Він нісся, як біло-сіра блискавка, шовкова грива неслася за ним, у вухах гула кров, а в роті все ще стояв смак квітів.

 

Кілька разів Локі зупинявся і прислухався. Але Свадільфарі не нісся слідом, і це було дуже добре й зовсім трішки образливо. На ранок Локі опинився біля нового кордону Асґарда – на подив Локі, Брісір не розвалив його наостанок, – і з гострим жалем змусив себе перекинутися.

 

Йому одразу ж зробилося погано, і притому так, що він ледве встояв на ногах. Справа тут явно була не в тому, що досі ніг було чотири, а тепер стало дві, і не в тому, що він відвик від людського тіла, і навіть не в тому, що кінь, як він упевнився, є створіння набагато витонченіше й легше, ніж людина. Ні, нудота була надто сильною. Локі запідозрив навіть, що наплутав у заклятті, або що магія вирішила помститися йому за довге нехтування. Він постояв, намагаючись дихати рівно й відчуваючи відчайдушну нудоту, на порожній шлунок особливо гидку. На додачу в нього жахливо болів живіт, а хворіти Локі не звик. Він усе-таки змусив себе піти крізь ворота і, хитаючись, дістався до своїх кімнат, де й звалився, звернувшись клубком і намагаючись крізь хвилі болю, який напливав, зрозуміти, що ж відбувається.

 

Це не вдалося; зрештою, Локі зумів піднятися й навіть дійти до бенкетного залу, і там його занудило знову – від безлічі пик, п’яних ще з минулої, а то й із позаминулої ночі, від сивої бороди Одіна, від Тора, котрий хропів за столом, від суміші запахів меді, м’яса, крові й поту.

– Брісір мертвий? – спитав він головне. Всебатько кивнув і зауважив, що заслуга Локі в тому невелика, а слава перемоги належить Торові.

 

Знав би ти, – подумав Локі. В інший час він неодмінно відповів би Одінові як годиться, але зараз нудота й біль були надто сильними, і більше того він страждав від страху й нерозуміння того, що діялося. Тому він сказав лиш:

– Що ж, я радий. Чи немає чого-небудь, що ще терміново потрібно від мене благому Асґардові?

 

Одін сказав, що ні, нічого такого Асґардові поки не потрібно, і Локі, трохи не падаючи, вийшов. Біль робився нестерпним; він начебто притерпівся до нього, поки стояв перед Одіном, але тепер він повернувся і терзав нутро. Доки він був кобилою, нічого подібного не було… гм…

 

Уперше в житті Локі перетворювався на кобилу просто в Асґарді. Єдине, на що його вистачило, так це на те, щоб дістатися до своїх покоїв і міцно зачинитися зсередини.

Щойно лиш він обернувся знову, як біль зник. Локі здивовано подивився собі під черево, не виявив там нічого особливого й перекинувся на людину.

 

Біль негайно впився йому в живіт. Локі навіть застогнав, так це було жахливо, і швидко обернувся знову.

За годину він уже цілком ясно уявляв собі, що відбувалось, і тихо пирхав у відчаї, обурюючись на власну дурість і намагаючись зметикувати, як же вчинити в такій от неоднозначній ситуації. Сім’я заронили, і воно стало проростати. Локі зовсім не хотів знати, як скоро помре від болю, залишаючись людиною, і разом із тим розумів, що опинитися в Асґарді у вигляді кобили, до того ж лошатної, мабуть, найбільш нерозсудлива з усіх його затій.

Треба було йти, і якнайшвидше. Локі дочекався глибокої ночі, перекинувся в людину й пішов, постогнуючи від болю і кваплячись вибратися за ворота, обіцяючи собі негайно знову обернутися кобилою, от тільки хай стіни Асґарда опиняться позаду.

 

Біля самих воріт його покликали знайомим голосом; Локі ледве не заридав від болю й відчаю. Тільки Тора йому й не вистачало саме зараз. Той ніби відчував, коли його поява особливо не до ладу, і йшов до Локі, насупившись і звісивши довгі міцні руки. Подітися було нікуди, і Локі зупинився.

– Чого тобі, Одінсоне? – спитав він, відчайдушно сподіваючись на те, що Тор швидко скаже, якого йотуна йому знадобилось, і прибереться геть із-перед очей. – Я думав, ти бенкетуєш.

 

Тор кивнув. Від нього несло медом та чадом, і Локі занудило знову. Він змусив себе вдихнути холодне нічне повітря і стояти рівно, хоча хотів одного: перекинутися і скакати геть. Негайно. Просто зараз!

– І що? – нетерпляче спитав він. – Чого треба тобі, благородний сину і спадкоємцю?

– Я вбив Брісіра, – гордо заявив Тор. Локі втупився в нього. Не погроза? Неймовірно. Втім, Тор же тільки почав. – Розкроїв йому череп із першого удару.

– Щасливий чути, – сухо відповів Локи, давлячи нудоту. – Дай-но я вгадаю: ти хочеш сказати мені, що не забаришся повторити свій подвиг?

 

Тор закліпав, а Локі подумки прокляв свій довгий язик. Із Тором треба було розмовляти повільно і простими словами, повторюючи по два-три рази, і ще перепитувати, чи правильно Тор зрозумів. Нерозумно було заганяти його у глухий кут зараз, коли в Локі було так мало часу. Він фізично відчував, як бунтує та протестує тіло, як намагається вигнати з себе ненавмисний подарунок.

– Пробач, – несподівано сказав Тор. Локі скрипнув зубами і труснув головою, відганяючи червону каламуть.

– Що? – спитав він, упевнений у тому, що недочув.

– Пробач, – похмуро сказав Тор. Чоло в нього прорізала глибока зморшка. Не лопнув би від натуги. Локі подумав про це і швидко запитав:

– За що ти просиш пробачення?

 

Йому дійсно було цікаво. Навіть зараз, на межі непритомності. Почути з уст Тора слова вибачення, навіть такі невпевнені й грубі – це трапляється не з усіма й не щодня. І на краще, мабуть.

– То за що? – поквапив він, відчуваючи, що от-от упаде. – Торе?

 

Замість відповіді Тор змахнув рукою, наче людина, розсерджена чужою тупістю, і хотів сказати ще щось, але застиг, ворушачи губами. Локі знав ці напади німоти, вони означали, що в родича з’явилося більше однієї думки зараз, і в будь-який інший час неодмінно зупинився б і терпляче дочекався б результату Торових розумових зусиль, та пекучий біль знову стиснув його нутро, і він не витримав.

– Я кваплюсь, – крізь зуби сказав він і майже побіг геть, сподіваюсь, що Торові вистачить совісті не кидатися навздогін. Він перекинувся на кобилу, ледве відійшовши від стін Асґарда, і ледве не заіржав від полегшення. Здається, якийсь звук він все ж видав, тому що від воріт знову донісся голос Тора.

 

Локі завмер. Тор звав його, потім почулися важкі кроки. Дуже тихо Локі відступив убік, ступив ще і ще, аж раптом під копито йому потрапила гілка. Зачувши зрадницький хрускіт, Тор обернувся на звук і побачив його.

Рот його по-дитячому округлився, і Тор ледь не спіткнувся. Локі й сам розумів, що побачити такого красивого коня під самою Асґардською стіною, вночі, без сідла та хазяїна, коли шукав зовсім іншого – знати б ще, чого Торові треба було так спішно! – діло надзвичайне. Він пирхнув і притис вуха, демонструючи поганий норов.

– Ух ти, – зовсім як хлопчисько, котрий побачив першого в житті свого власного коня, сказав Тор. Рука його тут же розтиснулася з кулака, пірнула кудись до пояса. Локі слідкував за нею, остерігаючись підступу. Він знав, що бігти не можна – Тор кинеться слідом і схопить, – і сподівався тільки на щасливий випадок. Заморочити голову Торові, будучи в цій подобі, він міг і не мріяти.

 

На широкій долоні, що знову виплила в темряву, лежало щось. Локі знову притис вуха й відсахнувся, скалячи зуби. Тор завсміхався.

– Ну-ну, – сказав він ласкаво. Ласкаво! Локі вперше в житті чув у цьому голосі справжню ласку. І захоплення. – Яка ти красуня. Йди сюди, я не ображу. Бачиш – цукор. Це тобі. Треба ж, яке диво…

Тор говорив іще щось, у рівній мірі заспокійливе й беззмістовне, але Локі не слухав слів, занадто вражений тим, що Тор у принципі може вимовити більше трьох слів підряд, і притому таким ласкавим голосом.

 

Досі Локі був свято переконаний у принциповій нездатності Тора до подібних подвигів, і тому лишався на місці. Крім того, цукор здався йому надзвичайно спокусливим частуванням, і в роті з’явилася слина. Він усе-таки тепер був кобилою, і до того ж не яловою, а цукор був хоч і запилений, але вкрай багатообіцяючий. Тор усе продовжував говорити, і в цьому зазвичай грубому голосі чулася така ніжність, така втіха та спокійна впевненість, що Локі майже проти волі зробив крок уперед і зняв підношення із грубої, жорсткої долоні, на якій не було живого місця від мозолів.

 

Це трохи протверезило Локі. Він же знав, чому в Тора такі жорсткі руки, і з молотом той був нерозлучний, а за п’ять хвилин до того навіщось розказав Локі про те, що розбив голову велетню. Це все було вкрай цікаво, незрозуміло й підозріло, тож Локі, взявши цукор, негайно відступив назад і притис вуха, готуючись оборонятися.

 

Тор схвально кивнув і розсміявся. Не загуркотів із небес, не зареготав, як п’яний цверґ, не вишкірився зло, розкручуючи на руці Мйольнір – ні, це був сміх. Справжній сміх, у якому не було загрози. Неймовірно. Локі нервово переступив на місці й уперше подумав про те, що Тор, може, не настільки безнадійний, як вважається. Принаймні з кіньми в нього виходить майже непогано – от і він, Локі, вже майже готовий підійти та обнюхати…

– Бачиш? – спитав Тор, показуючи йому розкриті долоні й не рухаючись із місця. – Я не кидаюсь. Не буду тебе ображати. Адже ти зовсім дика дівчинка, правда?

 

Локі пирхнув і знову вдарив копитами об землю, проте на Тора це не справило ані найменшого враження. Він знову кивнув і сказав:

– Я так і подумав, щойно тебе вгледів. У тебе нестрижена грива, і я знав би, якби ти була чиясь. Як же ти сюди забрела, хотів би я знати?

 

Тут до Локі завітала геніальна ідея. Цього разу вона не супроводжувалася лоскотом та іскрами, а просто… просто стала очевидною. Іти йому було нікуди. він міг би повернутися до Свадільфарі, але це було надмір небезпечно – по-перше,  великим був ризик до скону лишитися кобилою, по-друге, Локі не хотів так надовго полишати Асґард. Мало чого може трапитися без його нагляду! Тепер йому пропонували захист і допомогу, варто було тільки підійти. Що б про Тора не казали, а з тваринами він поводився добре, достатньо було згадати, яку виру він взяв із людини, що випадково пошкодила ногу його козла. І він був достатньо дурний, щоб не здогадатися, що Локі – не звичайна кобила. На додачу це був чудовий жарт – жити під самим носом у Тора й морочити йому голову довгі одинадцять місяців, чи скільки там заведено носити лошат.

 

Тор, ніби відчувши зміну в його настрої, підбадьорливо всміхнувся. Підбадьорливо. Такого Локі теж іще не бачив жодного разу в житті. Він підійшов, запирхав Торові у вухо, здивувався тому, наскільки інакше сприймається запах тепер, коли пішли нудота й біль. Тор обережно погладив його, і Локі пересмикнув шкурою від задоволення. Так, Тор попри всі його недоліки все ж умів поводитися з кіньми. Локі не мав сумніву, що щойно, підманюючи дику кобилу, Тор сказав їй – йому! – більше ласкавих слів, ніж власній дружині за всі роки шлюбу. Це було певною мірою справедливо. Локі розсміявся, почув своє іржання й пішов за Тором, передчуваючи щітку, попону та їжу.

 

Одінсон не розчарував його. По-перше, йому вистачило чуття або розуму, або всього разом, щоб не ставити Локі до решти коней. По-друге, він сам, не довіряючи конюхам, вичистив його так, що шерсть заблищала, і при цьому сказав стільки ласкавих і захоплених слів, що Локі дещо злякався – як би Тор не лопнув від такої перенапруги. По-третє, він нагодував і напоїв Локі, потім довго гладив по шиї та загривку, розмірковуючи вголос, і це було настільки смішно й цікаво, що Локі ледве стримував себе від голосного іржання.

 

– У тебе шкура як місячне світло, – захоплено примовляв Тор, огладжуючи Локі по шиї. – Але я не хочу називати тебе Зірочкою чи, наприклад, Місяцем. Такі імена підходять драним сільським шкапам, а ти… цариця. Справжня цариця. Ніколи ще не бачив такої гарної кобили, а я вже їх перебачив…

 

Авжеж. Локі пирхнув, згадавши Сів.

 

– І ти ніяк не можеш носити одне зі смертних імен, – промовив Тор, лоскочучи його пальцем під щелепою. – Вони для тебе занадто прості. Як же мені тебе назвати, мила?

Мила. Локі знову запирхав, скосився на Тора й був уражений напруженою роботою чужої думки. Тор ворушив губами, закочував очі, кривився та морщився, і був схожий на хлопчика, котрий вирішив збудувати справжній замок із соломи й гілочок.

 

– Погано, що я не знаю, як тебе назвати, – майже жалібно сказав Тор. – Я невеликий мастак говорити, а від книжок у мене болить голова. Але знаєш, я щойно згадав, як у Валгаллівшановуютьейнхеріїв.

 

Локі підняв морду, вкрай заінтригований. Те, що Тор не назвав його якою-небудь Білянкою або Знайдою, було вражаюче. А до чого тут ейнхерії, Локі й сам хотів би знати.

 

– Їх завжди називають не напряму, – пояснив Тор, гладячи Локі по морді. – Ну от як скеля плечей, наприклад, – голова. Розумієш?

 

Локі підбадьорливо пирхнув.

 

– Я знав, що ти розумниця, – закохано сказав Тор. – Так от тобі личитиме справжнє ім’я, тільки я ніяк не можу вирішити, яке. Квітка вітру?

 

Локі тупнув ногою.

 

– Ну гаразд, – зрозумів Тор, – згоден, це безглуздо. Але як тоді?

Локі підняв морду до стелі й заіржав. Чи то від цього звуку, чи то від чогось іншого, але під стелею прокинулась якась птаха і зайшлася сум’ятливим щебетом. Локі заіржав знов, і Тор повільно кивнув.

 

– Птаха зими, – сказав він повільно. – Так?

 

Що ж – Локі не був проти. Він милостиво кивнув і дунув Торові в обличчя, а потім закрив очі. Тор – нечувано! – зрозумів, кивнув у відповідь і відійшов.

 

– Спи, – сказав він ласкаво, поправив на Локі попону і знову погладив по спині. – Спи, красуне. Обіцяю, вранці я сам виведу тебе побігати.

 

Локі сонно зітхнув і дозволив собі, нарешті, розслабитися. Викриття йому не загрожувало, і можна було хоч трохи перепочити.

 

На ранок він влаштував показовий скандал. Він пирхав та іржав, шкірив зуби, бив копитами, танцював, піднімався на диби й кусався, він вибив двері стійла одним ударом задніх копит, і все це тому, що Тор його обманув. Замість звичної червоної фізіономії перед Локі з’явився якийсь сторонній конюх, і миритися з цим Локі не збирався.

 

Тор влетів у стайню як раз тієї миті, коли покликані на допомогу конюхи оточували Локі, що забився у кут денника, і намірялися піймати його мотузками. Локі ж збирався битися до останнього, бо йому було що втрачати й зовсім не хотілося обзаводитися підковами та, чого доброго, тавром. Тому він нахилив голову, прядучи вухами, й обводив конюхів багатообіцяючим поглядом налитих кров’ю очей.

Торові вистачило однієї секунди. Щойно перед Локі мелькали петлі, мотузки, сітки та мішки, руки й перекошені пики, і ось усе це щезло, немовби зметене вихором, і конюхи повалилися на стоптану підлогу, затискаючи хто розбитий ніс, а хто й голову. Тор горлав так, що Локі мимоволі налякався, а потім і розізлився. Врешті решт, це була справа Тора, його обіцянка – і ніхто не тягнув його за язик, – і своїм нервовим пробудженням і бойовим ранком Локі був зобов’язаний саме йому.

 

Тому Локі заіржав, ударив копитами в задню стіну, і знову був уражений тим, як Тор, ледве глянувши на нього, перетворюється з тупого знаряддя вбивства на закоханого, який ніжно воркоче й готовий на все заради предмета свого захоплення.

– Дівчинко моя, пробач, – бурмотав Тор покаянно. Один із конюхів у лиху годину спробував, стогнучи, піднятися з кам’яної підлоги. Тор, не дивлячись, штовхнув його чоботом. Локі задоволено пирхнув. – Ці йотунові виродки тебе налякали, мій скарбе, моя срібна птахо…

 

Локі примружився, але Тор був явно цілком щирий. Він сипав ніжними словами, від яких Локі хотілося почергово заридати від реготу й покласти голову Торові на плече. Нехай чеше; це в нього виходило, зрештою, доволі пристойно.

 

– Я мав бути в Мідґарді, – пояснював Тор, підносячи Локі свіжої води та оберемок сіна. – Я думав, що повернусь вчасно, але, бачиш, запізнився – там мені трапився такий упертий велетень…

 

Локі підвів голову від сіна й запитально пирхнув.

 

– Здоровенний, як три мене, – зрозумів Тор, – увесь синій, як потопельник, і на додачу кидав у мене брилами каменю з гори. А під горою...

 

Локі вислухав і про гору, і про велетня, і про славну битву, і про здобич. Тор, захопившись, розмахував руками й описував кожен зі здобутих трофеїв, і виглядав таким хлопчиськом, що Локі мимоволі заслухався.

– …чистого золота, – сказав Тор, – але тобі я принесу іншу збрую.

 

Локі підозріло пирхнув і звузив очі.

 

– Тільки для виїзду, – запевнив його Тор. – Я віддам усі ці золоті речі цверґам, їхнє плем’я вміє кувати з усього на світі. Хай зроблять тобі збрую і все, що потрібно, зі співу німого, і з теплого снігу, із дихання річки й павутини сновидінь. Ось така це буде упряж, моя крижана красуне, і ніхто не покладе її на тебе, доки ти не захочеш примірити вуздечку, клянуся.

 

Локі знову запирхав, і Тор розсипався в запевненнях, що вже ця клятва буде ним виконана повністю і вчасно. Вигляд у нього був щирий і настільки нещасний, що Локі дозволив погладити себе по морді та вивести надвір.

Більше ніхто з чужих до нього не заходив. Зате Тор приходив щодня, сам годував, поїв, чистив і водив гуляти, сам гладив і розчісував гриву, сам прибирав у стійлі – останнє Локі буквально приголомшило, – і говорив про все, що приходило йому в голову, тож до літа Локі знав про Тора більше, ніж його рідна мати, і майже зовсім звик до нього.

 

 

 

 

– Птаха зими, – сказав одного разу Тор, й очі в нього були сумні, – хотів би я знати все ж, звідки ти взялася. Може, це не випадково, що я знайшов тебе тієї самої ночі, коли зник Локі… і ніхто, ти розумієш, не знає, де він.

 

Локі зневажливо заіржав. Тор зітхнув.

 

– Розумію, ти ніяк не можеш знати, де його йотуни носять, – він помовчав, узяв щітку й запропонував, – давай я вичешу тебе ще разок? У тебе така м’яка шерсть, і гладенька, як дівоча брехня…

 

Комплімент був сумнівний, та Локі милостиво дозволив чесати себе тонким гребінцем і навіть повертався, щоби Торові було зручніше.

 

– І не те щоб я так уже горював за ним, – промовив тим часом Тор, без особливих зусиль вертаючись до попередньої теми розмови, – але без Локі в Асґарді якось… як у бурдюці, що застоявся, от-от запахне кислим. І він пропадав і раніше, але тепер щось особливо невчасно й надовго.

 

Локі питально скосився на нього і штовхнув мордою. Тор пестливо погладив щоку та вилицю, поплескав по шиї і сказав:

 

– Розумієш, Локі – розумний. Йотуни його роздери, він навіть занадто розумний. От мені перепала сила, тобі та Сів – краса, а йому перепала хитрість, і притому стільки, що я дивуюсь, як це він іще не бігає лисицею по лісах.

Локі був вражений тим, що Тор мало того що думає про нього, так іще й цілком правильно, і заохочувально пирхнув Торові прямо у вухо. Той скривився, розсміявся і знову зробився серйозним.

– Занадто розумний, – повторив він, у задумі проводячи гребінцем по довгому пасму із хвоста Локі. – Щоразу, як я його бачу, в мене руки чешуться довести йому, що я небезнадійний. Авжеж, хоч би і Мйольніром. Мені сподобалося б, якби цей паршивець мене хоч трохи поважав!

 

Локі пирхнув.

 

– Безглуздо, згоден, – сумно погодився Тор, – але так уже вийшло, що цей йотунів син мені до душі. Хотів би я з ним подружитися, а то і…

 

Він запнувся, взяв інше пасмо й завмер так, із гребінцем в одній ручищі.

 

– Не знаєш, навіщо я тобі про це кажу? – спитав він і сам собі відповів, зітхнувши. – А кому б я ще міг сказати? Сів терпіти його не може. Батько… терпить, треба думати. А я не сказав йому ні слова вдячності за Мйольнір.

 

Локі пригадав, як саднили шрами на губах, і смикнув шкурою. Якби він здатен був говорити – наговорив би зараз безліч отруйних слів про ціну чужої вдячності, і про асів як таких, і про те, як воно – раз у раз витягувати благий Асґард із йотунової дупи, отримуючи в нагороду лише погрози й підозри. Якби він здатен був… але він не був. Черево його потроху важчало, і він навіть не пробував обертатися, підозрюючи, що це буде означати як мінімум дуже багато болю, а то й гірше. Тор усе бурмотав щось ласкаве, гладив і вичісував йому шкуру, але блаженна знемога і спокій полишили Локі, тож він відвернувся від Тора, і на додачу ледь не наступив йому на ногу.

 

Чому, – хотілося йому закричати, – ну от чому ти, такий здоровенний і дурний тип, умієш казати ласкаві слова тільки коням? Життя несправедливе. Чому з підробленою кобилою ти й уважний, і розумний, і зараз от не наполягаєш на тому, щоб продовжувати чесати мені хвіст, а тільки гладиш, і гладиш заспокійливо, правильно, саме так, як треба – чому все це дістається кому завгодно, навіть приблудній кобилі, тільки не Локі?

 

Тор залишив його у спокої, а ввечері зайшов із цілим пучком моркви і протягнув Локі, ніби просячи вибачення. Локі не взяв би гостинець, але під вечір у нього розігрався апетит, а морква була свіжою й солодкою, і Тор, на щастя, мовчав. З’ясувалося, що мовчати він теж уміє правильно – не похмуро, не грізно, не зло, а якось затишно та сумирно. Локі міг би уявити, як Тор сидить вечорами біля вогнища з Мйольніром на колінах, чистить його шматком замші, слухає тріщання полум’я, і навколо панує таке ж от затишне мовчання. Локі завжди не вистачало саме цього; сам він був вічно не в настрої, і часом страшно втомлювався від самого себе, і від власної геніальності, і від необхідності постійно думати, і від величезного світу, що вимагає обов’язково втрутитись і все в ньому перекроїти по-своєму, і траплялося так, що втома штовхала його на небезпечні дурощі. Якби можна було іноді помовчати з ким-небудь ось так, як зараз, життя було б значно приємнішим.

 

Локі важко зітхнув і взяв моркву. На секунду йому здалося, що Тор от-от поцілує його в морду, але той, подавшись уперед, тільки сказав:

– Це нестрашно, правда. У тебе буде добре лошатко.

Локі примружився й підняв одне копито, збираючись ударити. Надмірно обізнаний Тор злив іще сильніше, ніж дурний Тор, який у муках збирає непокірні слова.

– Бідолаха, – ласкаво сказав Тор, оглядаючи Локі. – Зовсім перевелася тут, у темному сараї… послухай, я збираюсь у Мідґард, до священних гаїв. Там багато свіжої трави та є де побігати. А то мені здається, ти знудилась тут. Хочеш?

 

Локі, який дійсно страждав від нудьги – життя в стійлі не передбачало безлічі розваг, – оцінив цю перспективу як заманливу й пішов слідом за Тором, навіть не повередувавши для звичаю.

– Усе ти розумієш, – зітхнув Тор, ласкаво погладив Локі по шиї. – Геть усе. Якби ти не була такою красунею, я б вирішив, що ти чиї-небудь чари, проте кажуть же, що будь-яке зло так чи інакше себе являє. От Локі, наприклад…

 

Локі, котрий обожнював плітки про себе, прихопив Тора губами за вухо і скоро пожалкував про це. Усю дорогу до Мідґарда Тор жалівся Локі на нього самого, його нестерпний характер, його витівки та особливо – отруйний язичок.

 

Спочатку зацікавившись цією розмовою, Локі швидко занудьгував, тому що всі розповіді Тора закінчувались однаково.

– І тут він сказав мені… – казав Тор, – а я трохи не тріснув його Мйольніром. І тріснув би, та який сенс? Локі це Локі.

 

Атож, це правда. Якби Локі мав можливість відповісти словами, і він сказав би зараз, що й Тор це Тор. Безнадійний випадок, коли цілком гідний вміст схований у жахливо грубій оболонці. Правда, і до неї, як з’ясувалося, можна було звикнути. Навіть знайти у спільному проведенні часу деякі приємні моменти. Усе літо й частину осені Тор провів у Мідґарді, тиняючись від одного священного гаю до іншого, і Локі тинявся за ним. Літо було порою гроз, а священних гаїв у Мідґарді було немало. Смертні, як Локі швидко з’ясував, обожнювали Тора самозабутньо, і той відповідав їм повною взаємністю. Нечисть лякалася громів і розбігалась, і жителі навколишніх поселень приносили до особливих каменів убиту дичину, молоко та хліб, часом навіть квіти. Останні завжди діставалися Локі.

 

Асґард, здавалось, лишився десь безкінечно далеко. Ніби його ніколи й не було, а були тільки гаї, ріки, в яких Локі купався, сонце, що гріло йому шкуру й широкі поля, якими було так приємно скакати й бродити. І Тор. Тор теж був. Сонце витравило рудизну з його волосся, визолотило шкіру, і тепер Локі готовий був визнати, що Одінсон не потворний. А коли повертається з лісу, волочучи за собою здобич – навіть красивий. І коли біжить із Локі наввипередки у воду, здіймаючи хмари бризок і регочучи – теж. І коли носиться, наче хлопчисько, під теплим дощем, не боячись вимочити штани. І коли сидить уночі, втупившись у небо, і думає про щось своє. Локі казав собі, що вся справа тут тільки в тому, що Тор – єдиний ас, здатний розмовляти з кобилою на рівних, але все одно не міг позбавитися відчуття дивної і майже ненормальної близькості. Може, тому Локі швидко привчився не здригатися всім тілом від грому й не лякатися, коли Тор раз у раз кидав молот у небеса, і ті відгукувалися сухим тріском і зірницями, а потом наливалися сизим та чорним, оглушливо гуркотіли й проливалися на землю. Тор ішов від одного поселення в інше, всюди піклуючись про те, щоб прогнати погань, щонакопичилася за зиму, випалити її блискавицями і змити зливами, і Локі потроху починав пройматися цим зайняттям. Тор виявився зовсім непоганим супутником. Він не хропів, мився двічі на день, не гидував їсти за одним столом зі смертними, і… словом, якби він був зовсім трішки більш отесаний, цей здоровенний тип, ніби вирубаний із брили бурштину, і вмів дещо краще висловлювати свої думки і дещо рідше махати кулаками… втім, який сенс мріяти? Локі все частіше замислювався про те, що літо скінчиться, і скінчиться осінь, а взимку прийде його строк, і, народивши, він миттєво перекинеться. І вип’є меду, і зачиниться в себе, і не вийде, доки не перечитає всі книжки, за якими страшенно скучив. І все піде як раніше: Тор буде ненавидіти його та раз у раз хапатися за зброю, Локі буде зневажати грубу силу та виводити родича тонкою отрутою насмішок і єхидства, а то і чимось більш суттєвим. Усе повернеться на свої місця і стане як було. Він не знав, чи радіти цій перспективі, й усе частіше відчував себе збитим із пантелику. Лоша в ньому все росло; може, справа була й у цьому теж. Бути жінкою, хай навіть і кобилою, і на додачу носити майбутнє життя означало, крім іншого, стикатися з несподіваними реакціями власного тіла. Локі охоплював то безпричинний страх, то настільки ж безпричинний захват, і часом він спав цілими днями, а часом не міг заснути й уночі, і Тор, позіхаючи та бурмочучи крізь сон щось заспокійливе, гладив його по загривку і вмовляв відпочити. Локі чомусь зовсім не злився на нього за власну слабкість – справа нечувана. Зазвичай саме ця несправедлива перевага в силі допікала Локі до живого і щоразу вимушувала морочити, знущатися, плутати й обманювати, підсміюватися і пошивати в дурні. Коли не чіпляєшся плечима за одвірки в головному залі, а зі зброї у тебе лише гострий розум та отруйний язик, несамохіть незлюбиш тих, кому Всебатько щедрою рукою відсипав сили й загального схвалення. Дивно було, як усього одна обставина, наче камінь, кинутий у воду, змінює все довкруги: тепер Локі не злився на Тора. Він навіть майже не злився на Всебатька. Він просто жив, тихо й мирно, і лоша в ньому вже починало ворушитися.

Восени ліс навколо перетворився на щедру картину, засипану зеленню, що тьмяніла, і золотом, що зароджувалось, а боки Локі округлилися так, що іноді робилося тяжко бігти. Тор розмовляв із ним усе ніжніше, старався не йти надовго, гладив і заспокоював, без міри балував і не дозволяв утомлюватися. Коли ж перший дощ промочив пожовкле листя й сіру шкуру Локі, Тор із жалем зітхнув.

 

– Доведеться нам вертатися, мила.

 

Локі протестуючи заіржав. Він не хотів повертатися до Асґарда; ні, ні за що. Він хотів зостатися тут. І він не хотів зими, це він-то, Локі Лавейсон!

 

– Розумію, – сказав Тор, і Локі не спало на думку пирхнути презирливо, тому що Тор дійсно розумів. – Але не можна все життя поневірятися по лесах. Мене чекає дружина, тебе – тепла стайня та подарунок.

 

Локі затупав копитами й мотнув гривою. Вона так відросла, що слалася травою, і Тор підхопив її, заплітаючи в косиці, а часом, соромлячись самого себе, прикрашав квітами.

 

– Я тільки покажу тобі його, – запевнив Тор, правильно витлумачивши обурення Локі. – Цверґи клялися закінчити до осені, тож твої прикраси, певно, вже чекають нас у Асґарді.

 

Локі знову пирхнув. Прикраси. Тор краще б сказав, що він заскучав за Сів. Узагалі дивно, як це він так надовго залишав свою дорогоцінну, в буквальному сенсі та стараннями Локі, дружину. І немовби зовсім не скучав за нею, і навіть уві сні ім’я Сів не злітало з його губ. Локі знав, тому що кілька ночей промучився безсонням і від нічого робити слухав, як Тор бурмоче вві сні незв’язну маячню. У ній було багато проклять і вказівок, як краще бити того чи іншого супротивника, але жодного разу не промайнуло жіночого імені.

 

Сів, утім, зустріла їх біля самих воріт Асґарда з усією шанобливістю, яка личить вірній та люблячій дружині. Вона вклонилася Торові й узялася чемно висловлювати радість зустрічі; Локі, котрий дожидався закінчення вітань, неуважно подумав, що Сів варто було б менше уваги приділяти етикету, і більше – щирості. Сам він умів прикидатися щирим набагато краще неї. І все-таки цікаво, із ким Сів наставляє чоловікові роги?

 

Локі вирішив з’ясувати це. Звісно, було важко в такій от подобі слідкувати за благородною асинею, та немає нічого неможливого для того, хто захоплений пошуками правди. Локі бродив луками, парками й доріжками Асґарда цілком вільно, і раз у раз наштовхувався то на одну, то на іншу компанію, зайняту розмовою – а то й чимось серйознішим. Найдивнішим з усього було те, що ніхто з упійманих зненацька не висловив обурення. Навіть коли Локі ткнувся мордою між плечима Фрейї і Тюра, ті лиш розсміялися і продовжили цілуватися, а Тюр на додачу потріпав Локі по морді цілою рукою та велів не підглядати, а то ожеребиться раніше строку.

Локі примружився й запам’ятав це. Він запам’ятав іще багато з того, що побачив, але ніяк не міг застигнути Сів на гарячому. Адже мало бути щось, через що дружина Тора зустрічає його з поклонами й солодкою мовою, що так само чесні, як щедрий цверґ.

 

Тор як і раніше носився з Локі як із дорогоцінністю й нікого до нього не підпускав, а до зими остаточно, на думку оточуючих, з’їхав з глузду. Локі тихо пирхав, слухаючи розмови про це, і весело думав, що було б із чого з’їжджати, а з Тора не убуде. І потім, ну що такого жахливого в бажанні прибудувати до стайні сарайчик, у якому турботливий хазяїн міг би іноді ночувати? Локі був упевнений, що Тор і у власну спальню забрав би його без коливань, якби тільки ця спальня не була відділена сходами. Зі сходами в Локі, як у всіх коней, були серйозні нелади.

 

В один із мерзлякуватих осінніх днів Тор прийшов до Локі раніше звичайного і в поганому настрої. Погладивши вузьку морду, він раптом зробив дивне: потягнувся вперед і обняв Локі за шию, на додачу вткнувшись обличчям у гриву.

Локі здивовано пирхнув.

– Знаю, – тужливо запевнив Тор, – знаю, ти не любиш, коли тебе чіпають, моя крилата віхола. Потерпи хвилинку. Я зараз… зараз же відпущу.

 

Локі стривожився й дихнув Торові у вухо, а потім ще й прихопив губами за волосся. Тор безнадійно махнув рукою.

– Усе погано, – довірився він. – Я все ще не король. Ну, це, скажімо, дрібниці. Батько мною невдоволений – начебто я повинен був не лаятися з велетнями за острів Бйорн, а виявити… як воно… політичну гнучкість. Яка ще, йотунова бабка, гнучкість, та в них усе плем’я тільки молота й просить!

 

Локі тихо дихав Торові в шию й чекав головного. І не помилився.

– Сів улаштувала мені скандал, – зізнався Тор. – Дізналася про ту здобич, що я відніс цверґам за твою упряж, і понеслось. Я поганий чоловік, не турбуюсь про неї, не приношу все, що добув у бою, якийсь кінь мені дорожче за рідну дружину, ну і все на взір того.

 

Локі запирхав погрозливо.

 

– Якийсь кінь! – повторив Тор, схаменувся й погладив Локі по плечу. – Та що ж таке, адже Сів не дурна, ну як вона не бачить, що ти – найвродливіша, що іншої такої немає? Я так і сказав, і вона зовсім збісилася. А крім того… – він помовчав, знову вткнувся Локі лобом у шию і сказав, – Локі немає у світі.

 

Локі вражено заіржав.

 

– Ні, – повторив Тор. – Я щось зовсім за нього стривожився – як-не-як, від зими не бачив, – ось і пішов до самсейських чаклунів. Відсипав їм кошіль золота, вони зарізали бика, стали читати по кістках і вичитали, що Локі, йотун його дери, кудись дівся не тільки з Асґарда. Його немає ніде. Ані в Гельгеймі, ані в Валгаллі, ані в Мідґарді – ніде. Як у воду канув. От як це може бути, щоб аса не було ні серед живих, ні серед мертвих?

 

Локі подивився на Тора з глибокою недовірою. Що той не здогадався, куди міг подітися бог обману, великим сюрпризом не було, але що він тривожився? Та притому настільки, що пішов до чаклунів, яких люто ненавидів, і виявив ту саму політичну гнучкість, якої від нього безуспішно вимагав Всебатько?

 

– Віриться важко, – погодився Тор, погладив Локі по шиї та із зусиллям відсунувся. – Тільки знаєш, Локі завжди був собі дуже на умі. Він, звісно, йотуновий виродок, характер у нього… та ти й сама знаєш. Але ось так пропасти – це вже занадто. Що, коли він вляпався куди-небудь? Звалився, може, у прірву або потрапив у сітку, або якийсь йотун на свою голову захопив його в полон, а тепер і відпустити не може, і в себе залишити… ох.

 

Тор стиснув скроні долонями, ніби намагаючись зупинити думки, і сказав жалібно:

 

– Бачиш, як важко мені думати. Голова так і дивись лопне. А в Локі думок утричі більше. Як він сам із собою уживається, не розумію.

 

Удесятеро, – подумав Локі, але був задоволений. Він запирхав Торові в обличчя, мазнув губами по щоці. Тор розсміявся.

– Моя срібна дівчинко, – ласкаво сказав він, – ти одна мене розумієш. Що ж – може, чаклуни і справді знайдуть його під Самайн, як обіцяли. Чого марно гадати? Подивись-но краще сюди.

 

Із-за пазухи Тор вийняв крихітний згорток, не більше долоні в ширину й увесь обмотаний тонкою льняною тканиною. По тканині рядками зміїлися руни, і Локі впізнав кілька захисних сполучень. Він питально заіржав.

 

– Ага, – підтвердив Тор, – саме вона. Подивишся? Тільки подивишся, клянусь.

 

Локі насторожено кивнув, не зводячи погляду з величезних лапищ Тора. Вони за необхідності могли рухатися дуже швидко, а що може бути простішим, ніж упіймати кобилу, чиє черево висить ледь не до землі?

 

Тор повільно розвернув ганчірку, змовницьки подивився на Локі й відкинув останній куток тканини. Локі ахнув. Він знав, що коні не вміють ахати, але просто забув про це. І тіло забуло теж.

 

Тонкий дзвін наповнив стайню, розтав у повітрі й відгукнувся найніжнішим передзвоном далеких срібних дзвоників. У повітрі повис тонкий срібний серпанок, а в долонях Тора опинилась найпрекрасніша упряж, яку Локі бачив у своєму житті, в тому числі й конячому. Найтонші ремені, пряжки, наче зіткані з інею, дзвоники й різьблене біле мереживо, зроблене чи то з металу, чи то з дорогоцінних каменів, чи то…

 

– От, – сказав Тор ніяково і струсив невеликий клаптик білого полотна. Воно розвернулося, спурхнуло невагомим крилом і завмерло, майже торкаючись Локі. – Попона. Вона дуже легка. Зроблена з русалочого волосся та теплого снігу. Приміриш?

 

Локі задумливо перебирав копитами, потім кивнув. Тор накрив його попоною, такою легкою, що Локі довелося повернути голову, щоб упевнитися в тому, що Тор не передумав на півдороги. Чарівна річ була м’якою, майже невідчутною і дуже теплою. Локі зразу відчув, як розслабляється напружена спина, і сунув морду Торові в обличчя, ніби поцілував.

 

 

 

 

– Ну от, – розгублено сказав Тор, – ну що ти, дівчинко? Ти й більшого гідна. Така красуня, така…

Локі пирхнув, перериваючи потік похвал, і знову ткнувся Торові губами в обличчя. Другого такого шансу могло й не випасти, і Тор навряд чи коли-небудь ще заслужить поцілунок, а Локі чомусь хотілося дізнатися, як пахне його дихання.

З’ясувалося, що медом. І трохи полином, Одін знає чому. Локі відсунувся й сам нахилив голову, щоб примірити решту збруї. Уся вона була тонкою, як павутина, і міцною, і чудовою. Цверґи не дарма отримали свою плату; увечері, вийшовши гуляти, Локі раз у раз ловив на собі захоплені погляди. Це було таке нове відчуття, що він навіть трішки сп’янів від задоволення. Одна справа було слухати захоплення Тора, той був недосвідченим і примітивним типом, інша – відчувати, що жоден з асів не зостався байдужим до твоєї краси. Локі подумалось навіть, що він, може, дарма так уже насолоджується всезагальною увагою. До цього легко було звикнути, а що потім? У своєму звичайному вигляді Локі старався якнайрідше привертати до себе увагу, хоч добру, хоч погану, так було зручніше і з часом стало виходить якось само по собі. Тепер він ніби став жертвою чужої рясної любові: варто було йому показатися зі стайні, як аси й вани трохи не наввипередки бігли до нього з морквою, хлібом та шматками колотого цукру. Його гладили – дуже дбайливо й обережно, – йому казали слова захвату, його навіть запевняли в тому, що лоша, яке він народить, буде найбільшим скарбом Асґарда, і Локі все частіше думав, що влаштований дуже примітивно, майже як Тор. Якби в когось із усіх цих асів вистачило розуму наговорити йому таку ж купу приємних і влесливих слів, поки він ходив на двох ногах, то він значно рідше  розважався б за їхній рахунок.

Дні робились усе холоднішими, боки Локі – все крутішими. Йому вже ставало важко не тільки бігати, але й швидко ходити, і він усе частіше мучився болем у спині та тривожним передчуттям майбутнього. Перекидатися тепер було категорично не можна – Локі мав підозру, що не прожив би з лошам таких розмірів у череві й секунди, – і він одночасно страждав від бажання знову пройтися сходами і зачинитись у своїх покоях та від бажання залишитися назавжди так, як є: загальним улюбленцем. Улюбленицею. Тільки Сів не приходила балувати його, зате Тор старався за двох. Перед самими пологами він вичистив стайню дочиста, постелив у стійлі стіс чистого полотна й довго-довго гладив Локі по морді та шиї.

– Нічого не бійся, птахо, – сказав він спокійно. – Я приймав лошат, а ти молода і здорова. Я тобі обіцяю: все буде як треба.

Локі, не втримавшись, ткнувся мордою в жорстку, ніби присолену, долоню, лизнув її.

– Скарбе, – ніжно сказав Тор, погладив Локі між вухами. – Віриш мені. І правильно, я тебе не ображу. Тобі вже зовсім недовго чекати – може, кілька днів…

Біль у Локі почався тієї ж ночі. Він стояв, упершись лобом у дощату перегородку, і піднімав то одну, то іншу ногу. І горбився. Ноги в нього тремтіли, але лягти було не можна – це він звідкілясь знав. Боліло все сильніше, і страшно було впасти, а Тор, Фенрір його зажери, бродив десь. Локі заіржав неголосно і з відчаєм, думаючи про те, що якщо йому судилося вмерти, недожеребившись, то ось це буде найкраща помста Асґарда за всі його жарти. Він міцніше вперся лобом у стіну і знову заіржав, цього разу зло.

Ну вже ні. Він зовсім не збирався доставлять асґардським вискочкам таку розвагу. По ногах його текло щось тепле; Локі заглянув собі під черево і переконався, що це не кров, а води. Біль послабшав, тепер у животі ніби хтось стискав гігантську долоню і старався видавити всі кишки Локі навиворіт.

Тієї секунди, коли Локі зовсім був вирішив підігнути коліна і трохи відпочити, лежачи на грудях, до стайні увірвався Тор. Він увесь був у крові, з молотом у руці, в шоломі й обладунку, з перекошеним від жаху обличчям.

 

 

– Птахо! – крикнув він, оглянув згорбленого Локі й упустив молот. – Дівчинко моя, не пощастило ж тобі з хазяїном!

Локі погодився б, якби не був настільки зайнятий спробами встояти на тремких ногах. Тор метнувся до нього, підпер плечем, погладив по твердому, як камінь, животу.

– Бідна моя ластівко, – промовив він, – нічого-нічого. Я спущу три шкури з усіх, хто мав за тобою наглядати… і почну зі своєї. Але спочатку давай допоможемо тобі народити.

Підтримуючи, огладжуючи та бурмочучи слова втіхи, Тор узявся водити Локі по стайні. Локі спочатку був упевнений, що точно помре, якщо зробить хоч крок, і здивувався тому, що повільна прогулянка від одного кутка стайні до іншого має цілющу дію: стискання зробились більш розміреними, а біль остаточно пішов.

– Пробач, – бурмотав Тор, прикладаючи до живота Локі приємно гарячу ганчірку, змочену у відварі якихось трав, – пробач. Треба ж було йотунам вилізти зі своїх нір саме сьогодні! Бідна дівчинка, і ти тут була одна… уявляю, як злякалась…

Локі неодмінно виразив би обурення, якби не був зайнятий. Знову впершись лобом у гладеньке дерево стіни, він напружувався, намагаючись виштовхнути лоша. Це було все одно що виштовхнути з себе цілу гору, і він ледве не стогнав уголос від зусиль. Тор обійшов його, щось лунко загриміло позаду – мабуть, він здер із себе обладунок, – і діловито заглянув Локі під хвіст.

– Ну-ну, тихіше, – сказав він. Було дивно відчувати, які ніжні ці здоровенні жорсткі лапи. Що там витворяв Тор, Локі не знав, але здогадувався. – Іде всіма чотирма копитцями, – заклопотано сказав Тор. – Уперше таке бачу. Але ти не бійся, дівчинко моя. Просто ти все робиш по-своєму, от і це теж… нумо, лягай. Тобі треба трохи перепочити.

Локі важко опустився спершу на підігнуті ноги, потім на бік. Стало легше і захотілося спати, але Тор дав йому подрімати зовсім трохи, а потім підніс під морду невелику миску з теплим зіллям.

– Випий, моя красуне, – умовляючи промовив він, – це допоможе. В тебе, здається, жеребчик – копита дуже вже великі. Ще зовсім трішки постаратися.

Локі схлипнув, допив зілля й замружився. Болю він не відчував, тільки розтягування і страх. І довіру. Тор улаштувався позаду його крупа, вперся колінами в підлогу і провів – Локі відчував – по розтягненій ніжній шкірі навколо копитець, що народилися.

– Я обережно потягну на себе, – сказав він. – Якщо піде, то ти народиш дуже швидко. Якщо ні, тільки видай звук, і я зупинюсь, почекаємо ще трохи. Ти мене розумієш, дівчинко?

Локі скреготнув зубами і глибоко зітхнув. Лоша все ще було більше його частиною, ніж окремою істотою, і він міг відчувати тепло долонь Тора, що торкалося ніжок над копитами. Легке потягування, упертий спротив, іще один м’який рух, здивований скрик Тора – і божевільне полегшення охопило Локі, наче хмара.

Тор чомусь мовчав. Потім сказав трохи вимушеним тоном:

– Ну от і все, хороша моя. Розумниця.

Локі насилу підняв важку голову і спробував глянути назад, на лоша – було цікаво, якої воно масті, – але Тор утримав його.

– Не треба, лежи, – сказав він дивним голосом. – Я його зараз обітру й усе таке інше, а ти відпочивай. Усе добре, ти ціла, ти розумниця, все зробила правильно.

Слова були приємні та знайомі, а ось тон… Локі стривожився й нервово заіржав, і все-таки закинув голову. Тор стояв за ним, і лице його було розгубленим та жалюгідним.

– У нього вісім ніг, – сказав він, відсунувся й дав Локі поглянути на сина. Той ледве піднявся з підлоги і стояв, похитуючись і тремтячи. І в нього була сіра м’яка шерстка, вся мокра, і вісім рівних ніжок із великими копитцями. І блискучі очі.

Локі пирхнув і сунувся мордою до новонародженого, швидко облизав його і, скосивши очі на Тора, застережливо пирхнув. Тор відступив назад, підняв розкриті долоні, та всміхнувся.

– Я зрозумів, зрозумів, ти любиш його яким є, – він навіть розсміявся від полегшення. – Ну що ж – вісім ніг для коня, це ж не погано?

Локі заіржав і підштовхнув лоша до себе під черево; те завозилося, буцнуло крутим лобом, знайшло вим’я і взялося смоктати. Локі негайно заспокоївся і без обурення сприйняв те, що Тор обтирає його ноги та круп теплою мокрою тканиною, а потім, здається, заснув на хвилинку, а коли прокинувся, і стайні вже було світло, і лоша спало поряд, а Тора ніде не було.

Потрібно було перекидатися. Йотунова бабка, потрібно було перекидатися й утікати, летіти, повертатися до минулого життя, де ніхто більше не стане називати його дівчинкою, своєю та розумницею. Де нікому не спаде на думку робити йому такі подарунки. Де буде багато свободи та магії і зовсім не буде Тора. І це буде не погано, а добре. Хай там що Тор каже кобилі; із Локі він не буде таким, і це зрозуміло й правильно.

І дуже гірко. Локі закрив очі й деякий час лежав, намагаючись віддихатися і знайти в собі рішучість. А потім лизнув лоша ще раз і перекинувся.

Стояти на двох ногах було страшенно незвично, але це була найбільша незручність. Усе інше було як раніше, і Локі, трохи похитавшись на місці, зробив крок та другий. На третьому він почув, як у стайні відкрилися двері, і похолов. Самовдоволення і звичка до успіху підвели його. Або дурість Тора була заразною. Або це були наслідки пологів. Різниця була невелика, тому що магія не пробачає нехтування, а він мало не рік провів у чужій шкурі, тож тепер не зміг ані створити ілюзію, ані перекинутися на мишу чи муху – так і зостався стояти над лошам, ясно відчуваючи власну вразливість.

Тор, весело наспівуючи, вийшов з-за ряду стовпів, угледів Локі й зупинився.

– Так, – сказав він. Очі його звузилися, знайоме синє полум’я бризнуло пекучими іскрами. – Де моя кобила?

Локі ледь не застогнав. Усе починалося спочатку. Тепер Тор упевниться в тому, що він, Локі-обманщик, якимись жахливими чарами вкрав улюблену Торову кобилу. І далі буде не легше, а важче, і Тор його просто змеле в муку.

– Я її не брав, – глумливо сказав Локі, розвів руки й показав, що ні в рукавах, ні в кишенях не ховається кобила. – Тільки прийшов подивитися на восьминоге лоша. Не кожен день народжується таке.

 

Тор ступив до нього і зупинився, ледве не вминаючи Локі в стіну. Від нього знайомо пахло медом і полином, і трохи кров’ю, і зовсім трішки – хлібом. Тримав, як видно, за пазухою теплий окраєць, щедро присипаний сіллю.

– Де моя кобила? – повторив Тор таким голосом, що в Локі здригнулося в животі. У цьому тихому громі вгадувалась і сиза туча на півнеба, і буяння синіх блискавиць, і оглушливе тріщання рваних хмар. – І звідки ти знаєш про Слейпніра?

– Слейпніра? – перепитав Локі. – Ти хочеш назвати його Слейпніром?

– А що такого? – Тор негайно насупився, а руки його стислися в кулаки. – Ні, ти відповідай. Що не так з іменем? Де тебе носило? І головне – де моя кобила?!

Останнє питання він уже практично прокричав. Локі вирішив, що без кількох зуботичин не обійдеться навіть у найкращому випадку, а зуботичина від Тора – це було серйозно.

– Де мене носило – тобі не треба знати, – сказав він найбільш недбалим тоном, – ім’я як ім’я, я просто здивувався. А де твоя кобила, я уявлення не маю.

– Брешеш, – одразу сказав Тор і притис Локі до стіни – тієї самої, на яку він спирався напередодні. – Куди ти її сховав? Зменшив, йотуновий виродок?

Локі мовчки смикнув із плечей сорочку, демонстративно потряс нею над соломою і відкинув убік.

– Штани знімати? – поцікавився він уїдливо. Тор, на його подив, почервонів, ніби від сорому. Втім, це могла бути й лють.

– З усіх твоїх витівок ця – найбільш ідіотська, – сказав він. Локі моргнув, намагаючись зрозуміти, яким шляхом Тор прийшов до подібного висновку. – Ти міг хоч натякнути, йотуна тобі під хвіст?!

– Ще й йотуна, – пробурмотав Локі, дещо ошелешений цим натиском – і, головне, тим, що не мав уявлення, про що зараз мовить Тор. – Оце вже ні.

– Вистачило жеребця? – співчутливо спитав Тор, і Локі наче обпалило зсередини. Він хитнувся назад, на ходу вигадуючи доречний вираз обличчя, і ледь не спробував притиснути вуха й вишкіритися. Слейпнір, ніби навмисно, прокинувся, і покликав матір, як усі лошата: тонко, плачуче, нестерпно. Локі глянув у його бік і відразу знову обернувся до Тора. Той стояв, схрестивши лапища на грудях, і дивився на Локі зі співчуттям.

– Слухай, – сказав він, покусав губу й наважився. – Я все розумію. Я на твоєму місці дав би собі по голові.

– Я й на своєму можу, – почав був Локі, але Тора вже було не зупинити. Він ступив уперед, взяв Локі за плече й повернув обличчям до Слейпніра.

– Ну хто ще, крім тебе, бовдура, може народити таке? – спитав він, явно не очікуючи відповіді. – Перекинься та нагодуй дитину. Я, якщо хочеш, відвернуся.

Локі банально втратив мову й деякий час відкривав та закривав рота. Потім примружився й постукав пальцем по голові.

– Ти впився меду? – запитав він, відчув, що от-от зірветься в істерику, і продовжив трохи тихіше. – Чи воїтелька Сів приклала тебе важким?

Тор дивився на нього, і в очах його плавилась ясна синь. Потім він обережно сунув руку за пазуху, порився там і, витягнувши, розтиснув долоню.

– Я все думав, – сказав він неголосно, – куди ти міг подітися. І чому Птиця так добре мене розуміє… і на кого вона схожа, коли притискає вуха і шкіриться. Локі, прошу тебе. Ти про мене тепер знаєш значно більше ганебних речей, ніж я про тебе.

Локі теж прийшов до цієї ідеї і дещо заспокоївся. Тор, звісно, міг здорово зіпсувати йому життя, але він сам міг улаштувати Торові значно більше неприємностей, починаючи просто з цієї хвилини. Лишалося тільки зрозуміти, чи треба йому це. Локі думав недовго, проте дуже напружено, а коли рішення загорілось у ньому холодним ясним вогнем, потягнувся вперед і зняв шматочок цукру з протягнутої долоні.

Губами.

За секунду – чи навіть швидше, тут складно було сказати напевне, – Тор схопив його й поцілував, боляче втиснувши цукор, що не встиг розтанути, в губи та язик. Вони штовхали один одному цей нещасний шматочок, доки він не розм'як, і потім ще довго не могли зупинитися. Тор, як з’ясував Локі, цілував так само, як жив: просто, щиро, сильно й чарівно. Він вівся на будь-яку провокацію, він стогнав і гарчав, і руки його, що стискали Локі плечі, були величезними, жорсткими й ніжними.

– Ми із глузду з’їхали, – сказав Тор, коли вони все ж змогли розчепитися. Локі втиснувся у стіну і слідкував за розпаленим Одінсоном у двоє очей; він, насторожене дитя Лавейї, все ще не міг повірити до кінця. – Тут же Слейпнір!

Локі, важко дихаючи, вперся потилицею у стіну і скосився на Слейпніра. Той, обурений відсутністю уваги, піднявся на ніжки і бродив, плутаючись у них, по всьому стійлу, криком кличучи матір.

– Давай, – сказав Тор підбадьорливо, – бачиш же, плаче. Локі…

Локі скрипнув зубами і перекинувся. Тор кивнув і зауважив без усякого знущання:

– Усе-таки я був правий, – він погладив Локі по гриві, що спадала вниз. Слейпнір, анітрохи не збентежений раптовою зміною обставин, пірнув матері під живіт і взявся смоктати. – Ну що ти, дівч… Локі… та не кусайся ти. Погодуй спокійно. Бачиш же, я нікуди не біжу. Скарбе мій.

Локі пирхнув і притис вуха. Тор закивав і підняв долоні на знак мирних намірів.

– Гаразд, гаразд, – сказав він, подумав і погладив Локі по загривку. – Ну я ж не винен, що ти такий і є. І Слейпнір, – він подивився на лоша, яке самозабутньо смоктало, – набагато симпатичніший за Фенріра. Тобі варто народжувати частіше.

Очі в Локі налилися кров’ю, а Тор зареготав і обійняв його за шию.

– Жартую, – сказав він. – Народжувати я тебе не змушу. Але й відпустити не відпущу, не сподівайся.

Локі подумав – це було вельми складно, коли з одного боку тебе буцають лобом під живіт, вимагаючи ще молока, а з другого обіймають за шию й цілують у ніс, – і вирішив, що неодмінно сам вигодує Слейпніра.

Може, ця дитина виявиться ще більш злонавмисною, ніж інші. А може, й ні. В усякому разі, можна буде залишатися з Тором хоча б деякий час, користуючись благородним приводом і розігруючи з себе жертву обставин.

А там видно буде.

Тор кивнув, погладив Локі по гриві і сказав:

– Але потім перекинься. Цілувати тебе краще людиною.

Локі заіржав і тупнув ногою. Тор розсміявся і поплескав його по спині.

– Не переживай, – сказав він трохи грубувато і дуже, дуже переконливо. – Я добре вправляюсь не тільки з кобилами.

Локі примружився й пирхнув йому в обличчя. Тор кивнув.

– Так, – сказав він розуміюче, – спочатку немовля. Я розумію. Але потім, коли він засне?

Локі згадав, як гаряча хвиля заливала нутро, коли Тор розкривав його губи своїми, і тихо зітхнув.

– От і гаразд, – підсумував Тор, пішов до щіток і гребенів, акуратно викладених на полиці біля стіни, зняв найтонший із гребінців і повернувся до Локі. – І знаєш що, я б зроду не здогадався, але ти мені ненавмисно допоміг.

Локі пирхнув і втупився у нього. Тор усміхнувся і розвів руками.

– Розумієш, – сказав він, – я нікому не казав, що в Слейпніра вісім ніг. Тільки його найближчій родичці.

Локі обережно підняв верхню губу і показав зуби. Тор швидко кивнув і виправився:

– Тобто родичеві.

Слейпнір, ніби відчувши, що мова йде про нього, неголосно захропів звідкілясь із-під Локі.

– Так, – запевнив лоша Тор, – у тебе, восьминогий, гарна рідня.

Слейпнір підняв голову й заіржав.

 

Кінець.


End file.
